kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ren Pa
Ren Pa is a Great General from the state of Zhao and a former member of Zhao's Great Three Heavens. He left the state due to conflict with the current king of Zhao and left for Wei. After the Sanyou Campaign, he was exiled from Wei and left for Chu. Appearance Ren Pa has a warrior's build and intense eyes. He has a long mustache and a goatee as well. His face and ears are covered in numerous scars showing that he has been in many battles. His hair is a mix of grey and white. Personality Ren Pa is a fearless and war-hungry general who is not above fighting men from his home state to prove this point. He shows a strong sense of comraderie and honor with the examples of saving a young Rin Ko from starvation and inviting Ou Ki to drink together at his home. He later stated while he and the five great generals of Qin were his most bitter enemies, he also viewed them in a manner similar to close friends. Ren Pa's emphasis on comraderie is additionally shown with a tradition with his 4 generals where he "hugs" them before battle to boost their fighting spirit. Ren Pa is saddened by the fact that every last one of his peers have died before him with part of the reason why he led the Sanyou campaign was because of his frustration with Ou Ki's death. History In the past, Ren Pa competed against Mou Gou from the state of Qi for military achievements and outdid him at every turn, to the point where Mou Gou left the state to look for better ground to flourish. He fought a battle against Ou Ki at some point in time. Story Leaving Zhao A few months prior to Duke Hyou's Wei campaign, Ren Pa fought against Zhao Great General Gaku Jou. This occurred due to King Tou Jou stripping Ren Pa of his rank and title upon his ascension to the Zhao throne. When the general rejected the message, the infuriated king mustered an army of 50,000 men and appointed Gaku Jou to slay Ren Pa who was now called a traitor to the state of Zhao. The two great generals met before the battle, Gaku Jou asking him to surrender or he will drag him back to the capital and Ren Pa dares him to try it. His 8,000 men succeed in battle and Ren Pa kills all those present at Gaku Jou's camp, placing his weapon on the general's neck. With the defeated general's surrender, he expresses his dislike for the current leadership in Zhao and says that he was not planning to come back to the state. When Gaku Jou if his feelings for Zhao weigh so lightly that he would abandon them, he replies that his feelings towards the battlefield weigh far heavier. Ren Pa compliments Gaku on his warfare but states that compared to the Qin, it only satisfied him 60 percent. After leading his men to seek asylum in Wei and he met with Ou Ki in his estate in Wei where they drank and talked of old times. Sanyou Campaign Arc Being domant for three years, he declares his desire to take to the battlefield again with the appearance of the Qin army. Meeting with his trusted men, The Four Heavenly Kings of Ren Pa, he asks Rin Ko to ride out and take the heads of any outstanding officers he finds. Back in the Wei capital, Ren Pa sits with the king to tell him of Rin Ko's prowess on the battlefield and tells of the time when his "Flying Spear" was able to land a blow on the "Monstrous Bird of Qin" after breaking through the army's defense. He is seem looking at the battle terrain with figures when Kyou En asks why he decided to fight the Qin, to which he replies that Ou Ki goaded him into doing so three years ago. Ren Pa then mentions the two powerful swords that Mougou has in his possession before taking to the field with the Wei army. He arrives to find the strategic position on Mount Man taken by Ou Sen and his troops. At his HQ, Ren Pa discusses with Kyou En and Kai Shi Bou on the troop movements and notices that Kanki is setting up his camp on Mount Ryuu. He gives out liquor to all the men as they wait for the main Wei army to arrive the next day. When the army arrives, it is led by Haku Kisai who is the commander-in-chief and this shocks some of the Heavenly Kings until Ren Pa explains that he is just a figurehead for the war. He does the pre-battle ritual for everyone except Gen Bou then tells them to get into their positions. Watching the fist battle unfold, he notes the resistance on the Qin side and the devastating effects of Gen Bou's tactics. Ren Pa later comments that Gen Bou's retreat is in his nature as he is a strategist not a warrior general and he must have accomplished his task. He baits Ou Sen into a trap at the Wei Di, arriving with a small army of 1,000 men to save Kyou En from the Qin general. Surprised by Ou Sen's decision to retreat, both Ren Pa and Kyou En's armies chase them as they head into the forest region. As they chase after the Qin, he comments that Ou Sen reminds him of Haku Ki and they stop to find that the Qin Vice General has built a fortress in the mountain nearby. Ren Pa orders the men to set up camp at the base of the mountain and surround the fort. Pointing out Ou Sen's twisted personality, he leaves Kyou En to watch over the fortress and tells him that killing the enemy commander will end the war. He apperas at the rear of Mou Gou's headquarters, challenging the Great General to a duel and when he gets no response, orders his 2,000 troops to scale the mountain. Breaking past the first line of defense, he notices that Mou Gou is using the "strategem of broken paths" and states that he is really being serious this time around. Going on his short memory on the fort's layout, Ren Pa is able to navigate past the traps until he is led into a dead end by Mou Gou manipulating the layout. He easliy escapes from the dead end and figures out the quickest way to Mou Gou's position, stating that even 40 years were not enough for Mou Gou to be a challenge. Wondering if something happened to Rin Ko, Ren Pa finally arrives at the Qin headquarters and is surprised when Mou Gou does not run. He engages the Great General in combat and is surprised at both his strength and resilience. Mou Gou manages to knock down Ren Pa so hard that the legs of his warhorse give way. Enraged at his oppnent's words, Ren Pa decapitates his horse and severs his arm in one swing then kills two of Mou Ten's men when the young Qin tries to attack him in vengeance for his grandfather's wound. Telling Mou Gou that he underestimates the Golden Age far too much and when his wounded foe points out the coming change that even Ou Ki could not fight, Ren Pa calls him a buffoon for dying after his return to the battlefield. Shins talks back to hims but he tells Shin to get a name "worth his time" before the Qin commander throws one of Rin Ko's swords at his feet, stating he slew the Heavenly King. In his rage, he attacks Shin and is surprised when the boy is able to block his blow, wondering what kind of sword he wields before knocking him back. After listening to Mou Gou's words, he remembers that Ou Ki said something similar about the end of their golden age when he visited many years back. He raises up his weapon to kill Shin but stops when Mou Gou tells him that Shin inherited Ou Ki's glavie. Asking what Ou Ki's last moments where like, Ren Pa hears Shin's words and is in awe as to the gap between him and the great generals of his era. After seeing Kai Shi Bou's arrival and the burning of the Wei HQ by Kan Ki, Ren Pa tells the Heavenly King that they are going home as this is their "loss". When Kai Shi Bou protests this, he tells them to look at the battle as a whole and informs them of the threat that Ou Sen poses to the Wei troops. This, in addition to their losses, leads him to call it a loss and he calls for a ceasefire which is accepted by Mou Gou. When Kai Shi Bou apologizes for his mistake with Kan Ki, Ren Pa states that their main issue was the death of Rin Ko, who was the strength of the center army, at the hands of "nameless soldiers". Talking to Shin, Ren Pa mentions what is expected of a Great General and mentions the "unification of all China"as the only way Shin can surpass the old era. Handing back Rin Ko's sword to Shin, he tells Mou Gou that the region of Sanyou is of great significance among others before leaving the field with his troops. Prostrating before Keibin, Ren Pa admits his failure in the campaign and is exiled from Wei by the king instead of facing execution. He then sought asylum in the state of Chu. By the wishes of Shin, Rin Ko's body was sent back to Ren Pa. In turn Ren Pa sent him a highly expensive ginseng renowned for its restorative qualities. Coalition Invasion Arc During the coalition war against Qin, Ren Pa is seen advising the Chu king on what he should do next after the loss of Kan Mei and Ribunkun. He mentions that the war is not over as Ri Boku has yet to make a move on the battlefield. Abilities Ren Pa is a great general who displays great physical prowess on the field of battle. He is strong enough to break through an enemy infantry unit, killing multiple men easily with a single swing of his Guandao. According to Mou Gou, Ren Pa is a multifaceted general. He is both a "Strategical General" and an "Instinctual General", and uses two alternating traits of "hardness"and "softness" in his warfare. This is shown in his sheer ferocity on the battlefield and his ability to use himself as a trap to lure out enemy troops for his men to kill. His skill is so great that even Ri Boku stated that no one, not even himself, can defeat Ren Pa in a direct battle 9/10 times. He was shown to outsmart Ou Sen in battle and cause him to retreat,but later realizes it was a ploy by the former to lure him into the mountain fortress. Ren Pa's physical strength is such that he is able to kill Mou Gou's horse and cut off his left arm with one swing of his glavie. With a total stat of 291, Ren Pa matches the Military God Gaku Ki, making them the two characters with highest stats introduced so far. Making him one of the strongest character in the series with all around balanced high stats. He matches Ri Boku, one of the current Great Heavens of Zhao and one of the best strategists in China. Gallery Anime Manga Trivia *Ren Pa cries when he is drunk *He exchanged a "pledge of eternal friendship" with Rin Shou Jou, who was like a brother to him. *Ren Pa considered the "Six Great Generals of Qin" to be friends as they understood each other. Category:Characters Category:Three Great Heavens Category:Wei Category:Wei Generals Category:Zhao Category:Zhao Generals Category:Great Generals Category:Male Category:Glaive Users Category:Cavalry Category:Commanders in Chief